Une poubelle littéraire
by NotreDame
Summary: Dans le puits des histoires perdues, Thursday Next découvre le monde des poubelles littéraires. Oneshot.


Synopsis : dans le puits des histoires perdues, Thursday Next découvre le monde des poubelles littéraires. Oneshot.

Disclaimer : Thursday Next appartient à Jasper Fforde, le Chat de Chester appartient à Lewis Carroll, Edward Rochester appartient à Charlotte Bronte, le Capitaine Nemo appartient à Jules Verne et ainsi de suite. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, svp.

_Une poubelle littéraire_

Thursday aurait dû se méfier. Quand le Chat de Chester lui tendit un petit livre à la couverture extravagante, elle pensa qu'elle ne risquait rien en se rendant à l'intérieur : après tout, il s'agissait d'un ouvrage publié. Dès qu'elle lut les premières lignes, elle eut des doutes. _Le vent d'Autan soufflait en brusques rafales, faisant bouger les branches majestueuses des arbres magnifiques telles les bras fatigués d'êtres maléfiques et les habitants du village s'étaient rassemblés, les visages fermés et obséquieux…_ Une pareille overdose d'adjectifs ne présageait rien de bon mais il était trop tard : elle avait sauté dans le bouquin.

Elle se retrouva dans un décor en carton-pâte. Elle eut le réflexe de se cacher. Des villageois, se tenaient rassemblés en cercle autour d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années aux sourcils épais (Thursday distinguait très bien ses sourcils bien qu'elle se trouvait loin de lui, c'était étrange). Les villageois criaient « Gloire à Mortah ! Gloire à Mortah ! » et le gamin paradait et faisait le fier comme s'il avait sauvé la galaxie toute entière. Soudain, une brique vola et heurta la paire de sourcils ambulante en pleine tête. Il s'écroula.

Oubliant qu'elle était censée rester cachée, Thursday se précipita mais les villageois l'arrêtèrent. « C'est la fin du chapitre » expliqua quelqu'un d'une voix monocorde. « Mortah vient de se faire lâchement assommer, mais il ouvrira ses orbes sereins demain, frais comme un gardon, parce que c'est Mortah. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est moi, Tatagh, qui ai tenté d'occire Mortah, parce qu'il est parfait en tout et que je suis mort de jalousie », ajouta un autre adolescent. « Mais au chapitre treize, je lui demande pardon de ma bassesse à genoux et il me l'accorde magnanimement, parce que c'est Mortah. »

« Et depuis que Mortah est arrivé dans le village, plus personne ne consomme de chair animale. C'est Mortah qui nous a dit qu'il faut être végétalien, c'est une chose vile et indigne que de tuer les petits animaux, et ce sont les elfes parfaits et magnifiques qui l'ont révélé à Mortah. »

« C'est pas bientôt fini, cette façon de parler guindée ? » lança Thursday.

Personne ne répondit. Thursday nota alors que personne sur place n'avait de visage, à part le gamin. Les corps, les postures, les expressions se ressemblaient tous : on aurait dit une armée de Playmobils. Le garçon qu'on appelait Mortah vit Thursday et s'avança vers elle tandis que tout le monde s'inclinait sur son passage. « Jurisfiction ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui, mais… »

« Transmettez-leur ça, je vous en prie », dit-il en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ma demande de mutation. Il faut nécessairement que je quitte ce lieu. »

« Vous êtes végétalien ? »

« Evidemment ! C'est une chose immonde que de consommer des êtres vivants innocents », dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant de cinq ans.

« Alors pourquoi portez-vous une veste en cuir ? »

Le garçon ouvrit des yeux ronds mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Edward Rochester et le Capitaine Nemo venaient d'apparaître. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers Thursday, le Capitaine guidant Rochester, qui boitait et y voyait à peine. « Thursday, nous aurions dû vous prévenir, expliqua ce dernier en arrivant près d'elle. « Vous vous trouvez dans une poubelle littéraire. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Le Chat de Chester joue le même tour à tous les nouveaux », ajouta Nemo. « Je crois que les gens de votre monde appelle cela un bizutage. »

Cela n'étonnait pas le moins du monde Thursday, qui hocha la tête. « Je vois. Mais c'est quoi, une poubelle littéraire ? »

« Le pire qu'on puisse trouver en matière de livre », répondit Rochester. « Style mauvais, intrigue mauvaise et/ou prévisible, personnage inintéressants… En général, on envoie ces livres dans l'esprit de très jeunes auteurs. Ils les écrivent, croient avoir créé une merveille, essaient de les faire publier et se cassent les dents. Ça a le double avantage de leur permettre de se familiariser en douceur avec le processus d'écriture et de leur apprendre l'humilité. »

Thursday hocha la tête. « Mon mari Landen m'a dit un jour qu'il a pondu plusieurs textes comme ça quand il était ado. Aujourd'hui, il n'arrive même pas à les relire tellement il les déteste. »

« Vous lui direz qu'il n'y a pas de honte à ça », fit remarquer Rochester. « Victor Hugo, Dostoïevski, Goethe ont tous écrit des poubelles littéraires quand ils étaient jeunes. En général, les auteurs s'en débarrassent eux-mêmes dès qu'ils acquièrent un peu de discernement. »

« Mais… nous sommes dans une poubelle littéraire publiée ? »

Nemo soupira de tristesse. « C'est une bien triste histoire. Le petit garçon qui l'a rédigée n'a pas eu le courage ni l'intelligence de la proposer à des éditeurs potentiels. Au lieu de cela, il a pleurniché auprès de son papa, qui est éditeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de la publier. Il y a eu tout un matraquage médiatique autour de l'âge de l'auteur et finalement, l'histoire a été très appréciée par les petits garçons et les petites filles qui essaient d'écrire le même genre de texte. »

« Laissez-moi devinez. Sous le titre _Mortah_ ? »

Nemo hocha la tête. « Evidemment, aucun adulte ne lit ça. Les adultes n'ont pas envie de manger de nourriture pour bébé, surtout si elle a été fabriquée par un bébé. »

Médusée, Thursday passa la main devant le visage d'une villageoise, qui ne réagit pas. Rochester l'arrêta. « Thursday, la grande majorité des personnages ici sont des Génériques du plus bas niveau : il n'ont aucune histoire, aucun vécu, aucune personnalité. Vous n'obtiendrez jamais de réaction. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'ici, on peut stocker autant de Génériques qu'on veut : ils ne risquent pas d'imiter en masse le même personnage remarquable puisque aucun n'est vraiment remarquable. »

« Je vous en conjure, transférez ma requête de mutation aux nobles damoiseaux de Jurisfiction », intervint Mortah d'un ton excessivement passionné. « Même être réduit en texte me semble un sort plus désirable que mon sort actuel. »

Une larme unique coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il s'efforçait de prendre l'air noble et solitaire. Thursday pouffa de rire : ce petit garçon jouait encore plus mal la comédie que Lola Vavoom ! Le Capitaine et Rochester lui firent signe de se calmer et l'entraînèrent dans un coin, Edward s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Thursday. « Ce n'est pas drôle du tout », dit Rochester quand ils se trouvèrent à distance de Mortah, qui avait pris une nouvelle pose de héros. « Ce garçon fait partie des rares personnages de ce livre à avoir un vague soupçon de personnalité. Juste assez pour réaliser qu'il vit dans une poubelle et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour lui d'en sortir. Il souffre en permanence. »

Thursday hocha la tête. « Je vois. Il n'a jamais fait de programmes d'échanges ? »

« Non, personne n'a envie de le remplacer, pas plus que de prendre la place du mentor, de l'héroïne, du meilleur ami ou même du grand méchant. »

« Je veux que l'on abrège mes souffrances », cria le petit garçon à la cantonade avant de s'approcher d'eux. « Si je ne peux pas échanger de place avec Aragorn ou Will Parry ou Paul Atreides, j'aime autant mourir. »

Thursday resta bouche bée. « Il se rend compte qu'il se compare à des monstres sacrés ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Il a été programmé pour avoir un ego démesuré, comme son auteur », expliqua Rochester avant de tapoter la tête du garçonnet et de lui tendre un magazine. Le gamin s'en empara, tout joyeux, et alla s'installer dans un coin pour le lire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'enquit Thursday.

« Un magazine pour adultes. Ici, les scènes érotiques sont si pauvrement décrites qu'on pense qu'un peu de réalisme lui ferait du bien. »

« On dirait que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est pauvrement écrite », murmura Thursday. A côté de cette chose pitoyable qui essayait en vain de passer pour un livre, _Les Hauts de Caversham_ ressemblait à un Prix Nobel de littérature. Elle réfléchit pendant un moment puis s'adressa à une villageoise. « Hep, vous, là-bas ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Lalaïa, damoiselle en détresse numéro 243 », annonça le Générique d'une voix monocorde.

« Vous aimez quoi, dans la vie ? »

« J'aime Mortah. »

« Non, vous avez des hobbies ? Vous aimez la cuisine, la musique, les couchers de soleil ? »

« J'aime Mortah. A la page 126, il me sauve, ainsi que mes douze amies, du sort infamant que nous réservait l'immonde Astrofulgure. Je suis follement éprise de lui mais je ressentirai une joie inexprimable quand il épousera la magnifique princesse elfe Léïana à la fin du quatrième tome de la trilogie. »

« Depuis quand les trilogies comprennent-elles plus de trois tomes ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tri-logie », expliqua patiemment Thursday. « Trois volumes. C'est simple. Il y a un problème dans ce que vous me dites. »

« Un problème ? C'est sûrement la faute d'Astrofulgure le Maléfique ! »

Le Capitaine Nemo et Edward Rochester s'assirent un peu à l'écart, sachant parfaitement que quand Thursday Next avait décidé de faire une chose, il était pratiquement impossible de l'en empêcher. Le Générique expliqua à l'élève de Miss Havisham comment l'infâme Astrofulgure, tout de noir vêtu, possédait une armée et faisait payer trop d'impôts, comment c'était un tyran, un immonde tyran, tout le monde le haïssait… Thursday, qui n'avait jamais entendu autant de clichés en aussi peu de temps, bailla d'ennui.

« Bon », dit-elle au bout de dix minutes de blabla insipide. « Sortir d'ici une fois de temps en temps, ça ne vous dirait rien ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi, non ? »

« Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de se trouver dans l'entourage de Mortah. »

« Je me fous complètement de Mortah ! » lança Thursday, excédée.

Le silence se fit. Thursday réalisa que tout le monde la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. Une femme (ou un homme ?) se signa. Une mère (ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait) entraîna ses enfants (ou ses chiens) dans une maison. Quelqu'un se mit à pleurer de façon particulièrement peu convaincante. Enfin, quelqu'un cria d'une voix étranglée : « Elle n'aime pas Mortah… »

« Elle n'aime pas Mortah ! » répéta un autre.

« Elle n'aime pas Mortah ! » cria tout le monde.

Les Génériques s'avancèrent vers Thursday. Mortah ne fit pas un geste pour les retenir, pas assez évolué pour ce genre de comportement. Le Capitaine Nemo réagit au quart de tour. Il s'avança à grands pas vers Thursday, l'attrapa par le bras et la transporta dans son Nautilus.

Quelques instant plus tard, Thursday tournait une cuillère dans une tasse d'un liquide qui ressemblait à du thé mais dont elle préférait ne pas connaître la composition. Le Capitaine la sermonnait. « Thursday, vous portez un enfant. Le mettre ainsi en danger était d'une imprudence folle ! »

« Je sais », murmura-t-elle. « Ils réagissent tout le temps comme ça ? »

« Ce sont des Génériques du plus bas niveau, je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que ce garçon ait envie que son… torchon soit réduit en texte. »

« Mais cela arrivera bientôt. »

Thursday leva vers Nemo un regard intrigué. « Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit qu'il s'agit d'un texte publié. »

« Pour de mauvaises raison. Quelques mois après la publication du dernier volume, plus personne ne le lira et il tombera dans l'oubli. Cela fera sans doute pleurnicher le petit garçon qui l'a pondu mais le monde des livres s'en portera beaucoup mieux. »

Thursday hocha la tête. Le Capitaine Nemo soupira intérieurement et regarda autour de lui. Son Nautilus était voué à la destruction, il le savait et pourtant _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers_ constituait une des merveilles de la littérature française. Aujourd'hui, il y avait des gens qui préféraient lire des poubelles littéraires plutôt que de bons livres. C'était triste.

_La fin._


End file.
